


May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [27]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: It's Bilbo's birthday and Thorin wants to make it special for his consort.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: 100 Fandoms [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to MistressKat. Thank you to dreamersdare for the prompt suggestion.

Bilbo put his hand out to the other side of the bed, but it was cool to his touch. He looked around the room but there was no sign of Thorin. It was his birthday and he’d expected Thorin to have stayed in bed with him, rather than get up early as was the dwarf king’s wont.

He pulled the covers back over him preparing to rest for a little longer before getting up. The room was warm as was common in the inside rooms of the mountain. Bilbo wished at times for windows, to let the daylight in like he had back at Bag End but there were many things he’d learnt to live with since becoming Thorin’s consort. This was only one of many and he didn’t really begrudge the lack of sunlight.

He was surprised to hear grumbling and a moment later the door to their bedroom was pushed, well kicked open, and Thorin stepped inside. To Bilbo’s surprise Thorin was carrying a tray of food.

Thorin placed it on the bed in front of Bilbo and Bilbo looked in delight at an array of his favourite foods.

Thorin leaned down and kissed him. “Happy birthday Bilbo.


End file.
